worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Clowning
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Clowning course. Select Courses * Add free, open Clowning courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Simon, Eli. 2009. The Art of Clowning. Palgrave Macmillan. Wright, John. 2007. Why is That So Funny?: A Practical Exploration of Physical Comedy. Limelight Editions. Select Databases Select Films Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select References Select RSS Feeds Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Timelines Select Video and Audio Cirque Du Soleil. 2008. Cirque Du Soleil - "O" trailer. Las Vegas, NV: Bellagio Las Vegas. Halvarson, Michael. 2008. Cirque du Soleil - KOOZA - Pickpocket Clown act. Cirque du Soleil Monty Python. 2008. Ministry of Silly Walks. YouTube. Monty Python's Flying Circus. 2008. Job Interview. YouTube. Simon, Eli, with Kerrin Piche Serna (video). 2011. Eli Simon on 'The Art of Clowning' - UC Irvine. Irvine, CA: UC Irvine. Umijece, Klaunovsko. 2007. The Art of Clowning (Klaunovsko Umijece). Youtube.com Select Websites Camp Winnarainbow. 2011. http://www.campwinnarainbow.org/ Circus Teaching Resources. 2011. www.smirkus.org/htm/residencies/pdf/CircusResources.pdf Meet a Circus Mentor Cirque du Soleil - Bernard Petiot. 2011. http://www.cirquedusoleil.com/en/jobs/casting/team/mentor/bernard-petiot.aspx. Montreal, Canada. Educational Resources for Teaching about the Circus. http://www.circusfans.org/res_det.php?res_id=8 Teach Circus. 2011. Teach Circus. www.teachcircus.com/ Select Wikis World University and School Links Arts: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Arts Circus: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Cricus Comedy: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Comedy Clowning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Clowning Drama: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Drama WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/index.php?page=what_is_alice/what_is_alice Minecraft. 2012. http://www.minecraft.net OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://crlt.indiana.edu/research/qa.html (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). ScienceSim. 2012. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat. Unity3D. 2012. http://unity3d.com/ Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com (Scott MacLeod) - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Profiles World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wetpaint.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ World University and School Licensing World University and School incorporated as a nonprofit in April 2010 and is treated as a 501©(3) tax-exempt charity (Pub. 557, p. 19). World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!